The Triumph of Hope
by infinitemoonx
Summary: Day 7 of Joshaya Week. Future Joshaya - It was true what they say – when life gives you happiness; it gives you it in full swing, bountiful, endless supply of it. And until then, just hold on to hope that it would all work out one day. Everything happens for the best, and the universe worked in wondrous ways. JOSHAYA. RATED T.


**The Triumph of Hope**

 **Context: The gang has all graduated from college, and so the Matthews family and gang decide to go on a mini-vacation and reunion to Florida, where Shawn owns a lush cottage.**

* * *

It was a chilly night, but not chilly enough that you couldn't star-gaze. Slight fog span across the sky and ground, and the moon illuminated the night sky, creating a wondrous sight. Maya walked through the open doors into the balcony, admiring the scenery and the way the stars shone in the canvas of an endless black. Trillions of stars twinkled bright, and she couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh. Her thoughts trailed back to the image of her, her as her younger self, drawing such a sight on canvas paper, imagining seeing this very spectacle one day.

Her blonde hair flowed, the gentle breeze blowing through her wavy tresses. Maya couldn't be happier. She had finally made it - she had finally had her happy ending, just like in all the Disney movies Riley was so keen on watching in their childhood. She had found her Prince Charming in Joshua Matthews, and she was euphoric that they'd been still been going so strong. Yes, she feared along the road that they wouldn't last, given her own history of things in her life not working out, but she was glad that she gave love a chance. THEM a chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted, and she jumped slightly, letting out a giddy squeal as familiar arms wrapped around her torso, tightly bringing her to Josh's chest. She basked in his embrace, her lips curving into a wide smile, as his arms now wrapped around her tighter.

Her lips hummed as she lifted her arms and placed her hands on top of his own. She enjoyed his closeness, the feeling where it was just them two, happily enjoying each other's company. The world faded away, and everything else became non-existent.

Maya turns her head to the side slightly, just enough to softly capture his lips in her own. Even though they had shared multiple kisses of love between them in the past four years, each one felt magical, as if she was having her first kiss again and again – irrevocably blissful each time.

These were the moments that Josh cherished. These were the moments that made all those years of longing and yearning for the only girl he had eyes for all worth it. He relished in the feel of his lips molding onto hers. Yep, patience was indeed fruitful.

Maya was a little disappointed when Josh abruptly pulled away, and missed feeling his lips against hers. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. Like he always did. His lips stayed closed firm however, as he did not say a word. Instead, He turned her around, unwrapping his arms from around her. A slight pout was on her lips, missing his touch, finding herself staring ahead at nothing in particular. A coy smile appearsedon Josh's lips as he started to wrap his arms around her again, but this time at a different destination.

She let out a slight gasp when she felt some kind of cold type of metal under her neck, the sensation burning her momentarily. Immediately, she shot her eyes downward, peering at the object of interest. She could faintly make out a necklace of sorts. It was white gold, with rose-gold letters splayed out in the center, giving it a personalized touch.

 _J-O-S-H-A-Y-A._

Not a second later, she whipped around, creating a slight wedge of space between them. Her face gleamed with sheer happiness as she looked at him in awe, at a loss of words. She had no words to describe what she was feeling. The gesture was so sweet that every time she tried to say something, she was stunned, unable to form coherent words.

"See?" Josh placed his hands softly on her shoulders while his blue hazy eyes met her cerulean ones, then gently spoke with a delicate, low voice she always loved to hear – "Josh (taking her hand in his and placing it on his heart), and Aya from Maya (moving her hand in his towards her own heart)."

"JOSHAYA."

He wanted to show her how special and how important she really was in his life. No matter what happened in their future, they would always be tied together – fate would always bring them back together, just like the necklace did to the letters.

If you had asked Maya Hart at the young, tender age whether she would find happiness in life, she would definitively and vehemently deny it. _Hope was for suckers,_ she would say. She had never completely agreed with Riley's strong belief that she would get everything she would want in life. Because she hadn't up to that point – life disappointed her at every turn.

And yet, Josh's arrival into her life took her by storm, changing it completely. With him, she began to hope, she began to dream dreams, began to have aspirations, new and old. Slowly and surely, she shifted from _broken_ to _whole._

The emotions inside her were overwhelming. Tears started to form, beginning to stream down her glowing cheeks.

Concern danced across her partner's face. His lips curved downward into a worrisome line – this was not what he expected. The last thing he wanted to do was make Maya cry. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, his jaw slightly dropped in apprehension. He rubbed the pad of his thumbs on her cheeks as he spoke, "Maya, what's wrong? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. That wasn't my intention – I just wanted to show you how special you are to me. If you don't like it – "

"NO!" She shot out, inhibiting him from saying anything beyond that, feeling the necklace between her fingers. She placed her hands on top of his hands around her face, meeting his gaze in such a way that her eyes twinkled with gratitude like they never had before. "I love it – I'm crying tears of _joy,_ silly."

What did she ever do to deserve Joshua Gabriel Matthews?

Her voice choked, overcome with emotion. "I love you." And she meant it more than she ever had before. She loved him with every ounce in her, in all heart, mind, body, and soul. No one could ever replace the profound place that Josh had secured in her heart.

"And I love you."

Maya could no longer help herself, completely engulfing herself in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck, holding onto him like she never planned on letting him go. Josh smiled, his face the most blissful it could be as he brought his hands on her back, bringing her closer. He took in her scent, her hair smelling a hybrid between lavender and rose. His chin rested on her shoulder, relishing in the moment. These were truly the moments worth living for, worth fighting for. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Blue eyes looked into cerulean as they pulled away, sheer happiness clearly radiating off their aura.

A playful smile adorned Maya's lips as she tilted her head and looked at her boyfriend with a knowing look. "So that's why you called me here to the balcony."

His smile reflected hers with an added smirk of sorts as he snaked his arms around her waist, then pulled her to him with a flush, leaving Maya to let out a small gasp at the chest-to-chest contact. "Well, I did have one more reason."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be, Mr. Joshua Gabriel Matthews?" She said in a flirtatious tone as she placed her hands on his chest.

His smirk became devilish as his eyes focused onto her lips. "Actions speak louder than words, Maya Hart." His gaze never left them, and he closed his eyes thereafter, inching closer to feel her lips on his own. Maya followed suit, her eyelids closing over her pupils, ready to meet him half-way.

"UNCLE JOSH!"

The duo sprang apart, infinite distance created between them as both looked down, up, anywhere but at each other with a bashful expression.

Auggie stood at the doorway, the entrance to the balcony. Excitement shone in his eyes. "We're starting a game of charades. Ava thinks she's got this game in the bag, but I beg to differ. You'll be on my team, right? You're the best charades player in the family!"

An earnest smile came across Josh's face as he bent down to his favourite nephew's level. "Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way, bud." He ruffled his hair some before standing back up again. "We'll be right there."

With a nod and okay, the enthusiastic little fella ran back down the stairs towards the rest of the gang, leaving Josh and Maya alone again.

Josh didn't intend to waste another second. He walked forward, snaking his hands around her waist again. "Now where were we?" His voice was husky and low, leaving Maya flustered and in a state of frenzy, captivated by him. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to close the distance between them.

"NO WAY AUGGIE, HE'S ON MY TEAM! JOSH – "

The lovebirds sprang apart for the second time that night, as Maya let out a small giggle this time and Josh ran his hand through his chocolate brown locks in slight annoyance. All he was asking for was just _one_ kiss with his beautiful girlfriend. Was that really too much to ask?

Ava. Quite the feisty one she was. "You're on my team, Josh. Got it?"

The two adults standing on the balcony looked at each other with an amused expression. The small squabble between the two young kids soon erupted into a quarrel of sorts, which no longer than two seconds later got resolved as if they had never even been fighting in the first place. The prospect of Josh and Maya was long forgotten as the young love duo descended down the stairs, deciding to always be on the same team, forever and ever. Josh and Maya shook their head at the same, finding adoration in the relationship between the two.

"Ready to go, gorgeous?"

"Sure am, handsome."

And with that, they walked down the stairs themselves, his hand around her shoulders, bringing her close, while her hand was around his side, distance minimized between them.

It was true what they say – when life gives you happiness; it gives you it in full swing, bountiful, endless supply of it. And until then, just hold on to hope that it would all work out one day. Everything happens for the best, and the universe worked in wondrous ways.

 **I actually am quite happy with the way this turned out, thought it'd be an appropriate way to end joshaya week. I do hope you all liked it, (hopefully it wasn't too sappy/cheesy/cliche for your tastes), and keep loving joshaya! - Addie**


End file.
